The Truth
by LoustickTaser
Summary: The Truth hurts, and so does lies. Gru can't force or torture Lucy to telling him why she starts to act so odd, or why she never comes home at all, or why she attempts to hurt him, she won't answer. But things get worse as Gru has to choose between giving up his daughters, keeping them or leaving Lucy for the girl's mother.
1. Mother

The truth hurt, and so did not telling the truth. No matter what you thought of it, the truth can still hurt as much as someone finding out you have lied. You could also not tell the truth or not tell a lie, but it can still hurt people.  
>Such as if you were hiding a secret from your family, that you had turned on them and done something worse than anything in the world. You could tell them the truth, but once those words come out of your mouth, it hits them <em><strong>hard<strong>_. Or maybe, you were kidnapped from your family to work alongside a villain who threatened to kill your family if you did otherwise. You couldn't tell them the truth or a lie, so it hurt them too.

"Nefario, is dat weapon nearly finished? I need it ready in at least two days!" Gru half-shouted across the lab, sighing as he continued with his neatly drawn sketch of what appeared to be Lucy's name in a stylish font.  
>"Yes. Yes, Gru. I just need the art that needs t'be carved into this, and it will be finished." Leaving his work for the doctor to examine, Gru glanced over at the clock flashing a random time. <em>11:30. <em>Already realising that the girl's would probably be asleep by now, Gru wrapped his thick scarf around his neck which absorbed the trapped heat to keep him warm. It helped for this type of season, Winter, which was a special season. Yes, he knew that Christmas was in the winter and that he hated it with a passion. But it was the first ever Christmas that he had with a whole family, with the new family member Lucy.  
>Dreamily smiling inwardly, he thought of how much he was in love with her. Once he said her name he smiled, when he sees her face butterflies swarm inside his stomach, and sharing these romantic affections with her, such as hugging, kissing, or simply making love with her. Gru knew for certain when he had this little black box stuck inside his pants pocket for two months, that he was truly and madly in love with her. He knew that Lucy was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to always keep her away from harm until the very end. And then came the moment when he mastered the courage of going down on one knee, and asking the most important question of his life. She said yes. Nothing could ruin their relationship together, his family was complete and unharmed.<p>

After five minutes of these amazing thoughts swirling freely around his mind, they were interrupted by two small, loving arms wrapping around his neck, kisses were placed on his cheek. "Hey sweetie." Gru smiled warmly, turning around to face his beloved wife, hands finding her small hips he loved and admired. (B)"Hey, I thought yu vould be asleep by now?"  
>"Without you? No way, I want my big teddy bear to keep my safe."<br>"...I thought yu're excuse was going tu be something different?"  
>Lucy looked at the man puzzled. "What do you mean?" Gru playfully frowned, and Lucy giggled at his reaction, of course she knew what he meant.<br>"Ohhhh, I get you. But I would prefer to wait until that _special _day."

Eyes half lidded, he stared into her amazing green eyes, so unique...so beautiful...he loved every single feature of this woman, he even admitted it on their wedding day. Lips were teasingly close to his, but for now Gru smirked as Lucy's lips caressed his cheek, pulling him towards the elevator which would lead them back to the main house.  
>"What are you thinking about?"<br>Gru glanced over at the curious redhead, but smiled due to the fact that he always thought about her. "Yu. Vhat else vuld I think about?" Lucy blushed deeply, turning into the colour of her hair as they finally stopped at the living room.

Hand in hand, the couple walked to their bedroom until Gru, to Lucy's surprise, picked her up and tickled her, making Lucy squeal with laughter and digging her nails into his shoulders. Gru groaned, but not out of pain, out of satisfaction from the feeling lf her nails raking his shoulders. Lucy noticed this straight away, and an excited glint flashed in her emerald eyes, finding his lips with hers and creating a passionate connection between them.  
>The strong feeling washed over Gru as the boiling temperature inside his pants increased, and feeling her rub over it was not helping it camouflage.<br>"Already got you excited hm?" Lucy whispered between their kisses, her body being lowered onto the comfy bed they slept together on, and shared their sweet little activities together on.

The kisses became more hot and desperate, Gru's hands reached for Lucy's dress, shoving his hands across her chest to feel her soft breasts he loved so much. The redhead let out a lusty gasp, whilst a few moans followed. As for Gru, his pants were already suffocating him, so he rapidly undid his belt and zipper, sighing with relief as the growing bulge finally got a chance to breathe.  
>"Hehe, you must be quite eager..."<br>Gru evilly smirked, "Just dhe desperate feeling of wanting yu so badly honey."  
>Lucy giggled quietly at this, making sure she wouldn't wake the kids up. "Ah, you're such a tease. As much as I really want this, I actually have work <em>really <em>early tomorrow. Maybe we could save this little game for tomorrow?"

Gru groaned, he was only just getting excited for this! Why did work always have to be such a massive cock-blocker? Instead, he wrapped his arms around her tiny form, snuggling up to her tightly. "Well, let's see if yu still vant tu tomorrow."  
>Lucy playfully pouted, "How could I ever say no to this?"<br>He melted at her cute little smile, her cheeks so soft and her freckles made them adorable to stare at. He thought to himself why he hated her in the first place, Gru knew he fell in love at first sight, maybe he didn't see it then? It made sense, he didn't even know Lucy back then but now, here they were married, in love with each other deeply, and slowly falling into a slumber together. His hands wrapped around her waist and the other stroked her soft cheek, whilst she lay perfectly comfortable on his strong chest, safe and sound in his loving arms.  
>Nothing could harm her whilst he was here with her...<p>

* * *

><p>The first thing Gru noticed as he woke up, was that Lucy wasn't in his arms any more. Frowning, he sat up whilst still drunk with fatigue, but finding a note on his cabinet next to him. It was from Lucy...Gru's heart raced as he grabbed the note and read it as quick as possible,<br>_Hey honey, I hope you can survive a whole day without me. Silas wants me to get the conclusion of the mission we completed together done. I promise when I get back I'll greet you with something special ;)  
>Lucy xoxoxox<em>

Gru grinned, but deep inside he was upset that he couldn't see Lucy for the rest of the day except until late at night. That means he would have to wait at least over 15 hours to see her again, in his mind that was **_too long! _**Sighing, Gru collapsed on his bed exhausted from the day before, playing hide and seek with his family for the whole day was more tiring than you thought it would be. Rubbing his hand over his bald head, the man heard small creaks of the floorboards, so they were going to try and get away with scaring their father now are they? Good luck, Gru grinned.  
>Quickly shutting his eyes, he pretended he was still asleep, until he heard the tiny giggles of Edith right next to him...<em><strong>"Gotcha!"<strong>_Gru laughed as he picked Edith up and started to tickle her, making her squeal with laugher and Margo and Agnes hiding from their father, grinning over the tension of getting tickled. "Morning daddy!" Agnes giggled, climbing up onto the bed to hug her beloved father. Gru chuckled as 3 pairs of arms hugged him tightly, "Morning gurls, any important reason yu woke me up? I shouldn't let yu leetle ladies scare me tu death like dhat!" All three girls laughed loudly in a unison, finally letting Gru breathe after the strangling hugs.  
>"Actually yeah...there is this woman at the door, we have no idea who she is. Do you know her? Or mom?"<br>What woman? Normally girls never visit Gru's house, but why was she here and who was she?

"Ehh, I'll go see. Yu gurls should be getting ready tu go tu school." Heaving himself off the fairly large bed, his daughters ran down the stairs as he placed his normal clothes on, still confused as to why there was a woman at his house at eight in the morning. Awkwardly walking to the front door, he opened it slowly as he was too nervous to think who this woman could be. A police woman? A detective? Finally opening the door fully, the woman glanced up at Gru with her large brown eyes, her eyebrows furrowed.  
>"You have my daughters."<br>Huh? _You have my __daughters_? Was this woman lost from her mental home? Maybe she found the wrong house? "Uhm, who are yu? Yu're daughters aren't here." The woman rolled her eyes.  
>"You must be dumb, because the orphanage clearly said they are here."<br>"Vhat are yu're daughters names?"

She looked like him as if he lost his mind, this was the man who adopted his daughters, and he clearly forgot their names after keeping them for over three years?! "Wow...it's like school all over again, just the only change is that I'm educating you on you're adopted daughters _who were mine in the first place!_" Gru pinched the bridge of his nose, could she at least answer his question?  
>"Look, vhat's yur name and vhat are yur daughters names called? Two simple questions I hope yu are intelligent enough tu answer." He growled back. She stepped further towards the bald man, who widened his eyes as she invaded his personal bubble. "I'm Brooke, I just recently survived an illness that I could've died from, so my daughters had to be sent to this horrible orphanage, but here I am. I'm healthy and I'm here to take them back, you have done a great job on your own so far, but now they need a <em>woman <em>to take care of them when they grow up, not a lonely man. Oh, and if you still don't know their names, it's **Margo**, **Edith **and **Agnes**."

...It was their **_mother?!_**No, he couldn't give them back, not after all of those fun and unforgettable times they had as a family together. He couldn't give them up again, and what would Lucy say? She adored those girls as much as he did...he just couldn't.  
>"Look <em>lady<em>, yu need tu listen tu me clearly, du yu understand? Why don't yu try dhe easiest thing in dhe world, find a boyfriend and have a family with him?! And vhat if yu get sick again? Dere is no way I'm giving up my daughters after everything I've been through vith dhem, I'm not going tu let dhat be forgotten."

Brooke sighed, this was getting boring. If this man didn't give his daughters back soon, consequences had to be revealed. "Look Mr Bald Guy, I want my daughters back in 24 hours, and if this doesn't happen, I know exactly what you are. You used to be a villain, so I can complain to the police that you assaulted me and kidnapped my daughters, they won't believe anything you say. So I suggest if you want your life to turn out great I highly recommend you give my daughters back _**soon."**_


	2. Betray

"Sweetie, calm down!"  
>"But I can't! Thees weird woman who is actually their birth mother is going tu take our gurls away, what if she gets away vith it?!"<br>"Hun...I'm not going to let that happen, and neither are you."  
>Gru took in deep, calming breaths, never did he knew that he would be afraid of a woman in his life. But a woman who was threatening him?! Taking away Lucy's and his own daughters otherwise she would get him in prison, that was something appropriate enough for him to be worrying about! "O-Okay..."<br>Shivering inwardly from the coldness in her office and from the whole explanation, Lucy sighed. "I'll see you tonight love, we will figure something out." She barely heard his response, sounding like an "Okay" before he hung up. All of this came out of nowhere!

Of course Lucy wanted to keep their daughters safe with them, she would literally do anything to keep her family safe. Hearing that their birth mother has now returned and is forcing Gru to give her girls back was something a fool would do, especially if they had suffered an illness which almost killed them.  
>Running her hand over her bangs, Lucy calmed her breathing a little, she loved them all. She knew that Gru and her protected these children like they were their own precious gemstones, and she knew that the girls will stay. There was no way Lucy would let this woman get away with threatening her husband for something he never did, he was an ex-villain, not half and half!<p>

Not realising she was sunk deep into her thoughts, the redhead jumped out of her skin as a loud knocking came from her office door, which opened without Lucy's approval. The fat director of the Anti Villain League known as Silas Ramsbottom made his way to her desk, chubby hands folded in front of him. "Are you finished yet Agent Wilde?"  
>Plastering a grin onto her face, relieved that she was finally done, Lucy handed her boss the papers for her and Gru's mission. "Ah yes, this is useful. Erm, I also need to inform you about a villian-well, villainess who has been recently spotted in your town. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, so I'm warning you to be careful of her."<p>

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. "Is this villainess someone I know of?" Silas clicked his tongue, shuffling though the paperwork. "No, actually no one really knows her name. Or her identity as a matter of fact, all we know of her is that she is highly intelligent and sneaky, so I would keep that family of yours away from the town for a while until we capture her. Understood?"  
>Well, this day was going great wasn't it? First she had to experience Gru for the second time having a panic attack, for there was the girl's birth mother planning to steal them back. Now, Lucy had to be fully aware of this stupid villainess who likes to be a sneaky ass. How could this day possibly get any worse?! "Y-Yes sir, I'll make sure to see if anything suspicious is happening too."<p>

Placing her bright blue overcoat around her form, Lucy exited her room by pushing the door with her back, but suddenly bumping into somebody. "Whoops, sorry! I didn't mean-" As Lucy glanced up to see the person's face, her expressions dropped immediately. Oh no...  
>"Hey sweetheart, wanted to see me?"<br>Lucy groaned inwardly, not her stupid ex, Marlon! She couldn't stand this man, always flirting with her and trying to get her back. He knew Lucy was married so why couldn't he be capable of leaving her alone?!  
>"Excuse me but I need to get home."<p>

Lucy tried to push past Marlon, but he blocked her way. "Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere!" Jesus, this man needed to give her a chance to live her life freely without being flirted with a disgusting man! "I don't have time for your bullshit Marlon, something important has hap-"  
>"More important than me?"<br>Lucy's eyebrows knitted together, seriously?! "Are you kidding me, everything is more important than you!"  
>"Don't lie honey, you know you want me back." He went in to stroke and kiss her cheek, but was too slow compared to Lucy's quick reflexes. Grabbing his hand, she twisted it round tight enough so she heard him yell in pain, pushing him against the wall hardly.<br>"Give up you idiot, no woman would ever date a selfish cheater like you!" Shoving her hands in the comfy pockets of her coat, she quickly dan down the stairs, trying to keep herself at a calm behaviour as she heard him shout loudly after her,  
>"You two won't last for another month!"<p>

* * *

><p>The night air was chilly enough for Lucy to shiver, even if she was in her car and wearing a coat, winter still found a way to make you cold. Sighing and trembling slightly, her car started to slow down oddly. That was weird, the petrol was full, but it continued to finally come to a stop, awkwardly parked in the middle of the road.<br>Looking out of her window, the streetlights around her flickered off suddenly. What was going on?! Freaking out slightly, Lucy grabbed the door-handle of her side of the car and rapidly jumped out, but she was suddenly grabbed by random people, holding her tightly so she wouldn't escape.

Lucy widened her eyes and struggled to wiggle out of their grip, thrashing about as hard as she could to escape, but no luck. Her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream for help, and these people were too strong to escape from. But she never gave up, Lucy tried with all of her strength to break free, but it just made her feel dizzy and faint, her breathing shallow and she finally saw nothing but pitch-black.

It felt like an hour since she passed out, her head was throbbing and her hand reached up to her face. Scratches and blood. Squinting her eyes to regain her eyesight, Lucy found out there was a mirror in front of her, and the sight of herself was awful. Her face was covered in scars and smudged blood, her eyes looked misty enough so she couldn't see her own green glow in her eyes.  
>But what really worried the redhead was what she was wearing. Not her blue dress and overcoat, no, completely the opposite. She was wearing full black, the jeans and the coat were covered in black, no more bright colours, whoever kidnapped her completely changed her looks.<p>

"I see you're quite surprised by your new look, suits you huh?"  
>Lucy barely heard a voice behind her, and weakly turned around to see who was talking to her. It was someone who was dressed in a full black body suit, she couldn't see her face, only her eyes and mouth. Lucy was too tired to respond, too...angry. Who was this person that had the right to kidnap her just before the middle of the night?! She clenched her fists tightly, furrowing her eyebrows at the stranger, and jumped up so she could grab the strangers throat.<p>

Her hands tightly clasped around their neck, but they quickly grabbed Lucy's arms and threw her back onto the floor, standing over her. "Hmm, you're an aggressive one. That's not really okay if you're supposed to be a wife and mother as well?" Lucy never gave herself time to think, for she already snapped her head back at the sick weirdo. How did she know she had a family?!  
>"Are you...stalking me?" Lucy shivered as they gave a deep chuckle.<br>"Well what can I say, I'm just smart. Surely you should be thinking about why I even requested for you to come here?"  
>Requested?! More like kidnap, knock out and force her here! "Why am I here? Did I do something?" Hearing the weirdo's footsteps, Lucy was surprised to hear clicks of heels as they walked. Was this person a woman?! Surely not, a woman would want to kidnap a man...right? If they were a woman, their voice was a little too deep for the average girl.<p>

"You haven't done anything wrong, no. All I want from you is your power, I've seen you fight before. I think you have what it takes to be my little sidekick here." The woman smirked evilly, and Lucy let out a breath. Sidekick, seriously? If this person has been spying on her, watching her fight bad guys, she must know that Lucy is obviously part of an agency which fights criminals. Not be a villain's sidekick and go destroy every town there was.  
>"N-No! Im not going to betray my family, or my job. Who the hell do you think you are?!"<p>

The woman adjusted her face mask and stood up straight, the demonic flare in her eyes frightened Lucy. "Who I am is none of your concern, all you need to ask yourself is how would it feel like to be a villainess? Haven't you ever thought about that? You could have your life laid out easily, you can't put yourself in danger from trying to stop villains, when you could become one. You can show the world what it feels like to be hurt, by doing it yourself this time."

Was it her, or was Lucy talking to a completely mental person here? Who ditches their good side for the bad? Why would Lucy ever do that to her family and her friends, she could lose everything she loved! "You can't force me."  
>"...I could, with the perfect consequence if you don't help me."<br>Consequence, pfft! This woman hardly knew how to think of the perfect idea for a bad conclusion to happen, but apparently to this person's mind, she did. "I can easily kill your husband, your daughters and everything that you love in a minute. Unless, you do want to help?"

This was definitely crossing the line, a selfish woman would still say no to being a sidekick for villain, and getting their family killed because of it. Lucy couldn't let that happen, they deserved to live happily and not her. What could she live for? Her family of course, but anything else hated her in a second. This risk could hurt her, and her daughters and Gru too. But she would rather keep them upset than kill them, or she would kill herself if that was the conclusion for saving their lives.

Lucy ran her hand over her face, sighing in depression. "What do I need to do?" The woman smiled, offering a hand for Lucy to take which she accepted, pulling herself up and continuously shivering. "Oh stop being a coward, I'm not going to hurt you." Lucy slowly nodded, and the woman shoved her hands in her pockets.  
>"Well, I'm not going to make any promises here. You can't tell your family, not even when they force it from you. If you fail to keep it a secret from them I shall kill him, and most probably hurt you."<br>Gulping violently, Lucy thought over the negative parts about that rule. She was being for ed to play as a villainess, but she couldn't tell her family. Gru would be suspicious, and he would leave her, find someone else. Her girls...wouldn't be her girls...they would hate her as much as their father would. Lucy couldn't put up with her family hating her! But she promised to not got them killed, they don't need to experience being brutally murdered by this ignorant woman.

"I-I'll do it..."


	3. Promise

Gru glanced at the clock on his bedside cabinet. 2:14am, and Lucy was still not here, and Gru was getting more worried by the second. Lucy was never at work this late, was she kidnapped? What if she...no. That was definitely not an option, Lucy would never cheat on Gru, she promised it to him through their wedding vows, so where was she?

Frowning at the empty space next to his, Gru started to think of how they were supposed to be spending tonight together...but something was blocking them from doing so. Lucy may have been gone for only a day, but Gru missed her deeply, and the more he missed her, the more he started to get scared of what had happened to her. But if he found out that Lucy was held back to do midnight shifts, Gru would completely lash out at Ramsbottom. Something he had wished to do for ages, especially from the last time when he refused to give Lucy a promotion after the couple failing their mission, which was in fact Gru's fault. But in a more serious note, he couldn't leave Lucy on her own anymore, he really wanted to check on her, but what if it was stupid and she was perfectly fine in her warm and safe office?

Debating whether or not to go out and search for his wife, Gru suddenly had a horrible thought. What if she was in a car crash?! That was it, he had to go and look for her, even if she was still at work for some odd reason, he had to check on her. After throwing on his coat and scarf, Gru quietly moved through the house, so his daughters wouldn't wake up and be suspicious. But it was no use, he heard the familiar voice of his middle oldest daughter whisper behind him. "Gru...? Where are you going?"

Gru cringed, turning around to see Edith and a confused look stuck to her face, he was doomed! "Uh, I-I vas just going tu-" - "Find Lucy?" Edith perked up. How did she know that Lucy wasn't here? "She hasn't been here all day, I was wondering what had happened to her." Fiddling with his scarf, Gru nodded. "I-I'm worried tu, but I'm sure dat Lucy is just working late tonight, Sheepsbutt is quite rough on us lately."

Nervously nodding for understanding, she put on a big grin. "Even if she is in trouble, you'll be strong enough to save her!" Gru chuckled, his daughters really knew how to encourage him didn't they? Yes, he was going to save Lucy from whatever danger that was cornering her. But he was sure that it was just nothing...

—

53...54...55...56! Lucy's office! Without wanting to be rude, Gru gently knocked on the polished door, waiting for an answer. But all was quiet, Lucy never opened the door. He grabbed the door handle, noticing that it was actually unlocked. She obviously wasn't in here, Lucy always locked her door when she was working in her office. Glancing in the room just to check, Gru found out he was right. No sign of life whatsoever, just an empty tea mug and a special framed picture of him and her on their wedding day.

Gru shivered, if Lucy wasn't here, where was she? Rapidly speed walking down the hallway, he bumped into the well known chubby man, Silas. "Mr Sheep-I mean...Ramsbottom, have you seen Lucy anywhere?" Growling over his spilt coffee over his stupid striped tie, he glared at Gru. "Agent Wilde must be at your house, I saw her drive away from-" "She's not! I'm starting to get really worried now Silas, what if she's been kidnapped?!" Burying his face into his hands, Gru suddenly started to feel nausea bubble inside him.

Kidnapped meant anything. Being threatened, raped, forced, tortured, beaten...the list went on and on, Gru didn't even want to think about what would happen to Lucy if she got kidnapped.

"Mr Ramsbottom sir! We have a massive problem!"

Both men turned to face another AVL agent, who's face looked quite beaten and scared. "Was is it Agent Miller?" Silas narrowed his eyebrows, whoever did this to his agent would be terribly punished. There was no abuse or violence in his agency. "Someone has broken into our files lab sir! Our guards are all unconscious and some of the agents personal files have been stolen."

Silas widened his eyes, and Gru suddenly grew suspicious. Lucy was missing, and now suddenly there was a first ever break in at the AVL? Did Lucy have anything to do with this? "There were about five of them who broke in, but we have caught one!" Gru chased after Silas and Agent Miller, readying his freeze ray to whatever threat may jump at him. The three reached to the door, and Silas placed his hand on the scanner, and Gru could tell that Silas was scared. He was shaking.

All having access inside the lab, Gru found two agents struggling to keep one of the attackers still. He couldn't see their face, they wore full on black with a black mask that covered their face too, except for their eyes.

...Green eyes...

"Can you find out who this is?" Silas snapped impatiently, glaring at the unknown person. "We're trying to, but they won't take off their- AH!" One of the agents dropped the person, who decided to make a run for it whilst they still had the chance. Gru gasped as the person pushed him hard against the wall to get through, and also noticed the others weren't running after them. But checking to see if their agent was okay.

Rolling his eyes, Gru ran for the stranger, chasing them through corridors and finally into a dark closet. "Stop running!" He shouted, making the person jump with fright. Gru cornered them, getting a firm grip on their shoulders and pushing them against the wall. Strange...they had an oddly tiny body...so did Lucy...in fact, she had the same size body as this person, who could actually be...

"L-Lu-Lucy...?"

The person who was known to have been Lucy, sighed deeply, but said nothing. Was it her? Well that definitely sounded like a feminine sigh! "Lucy, w-why...?" Gru gently took the black mask from their head, and yes...red hair sprawled out behind her, and those green eyes stared at him menacingly. Which gave Gru the shivers. It was Lucy...why would she do this?! "Let me go." She growled, but her voice almost breaking. Gru shook his head, still holding onto Lucy's arms tight.

"W-Why are you being like this?"

Lucy stayed silent, her mouth constantly twitching as if she was trying not be cry. Not only was his strength hurting her, but she only wished that Gru could know. But her new...leader...said to her, she would hurt Lucy and her family if she said a word. She finally pushed Gru vigorously against the wall, hoping that would buy her some time to run, and it did. Gru groaned and rubbed his aching shoulder, and shivered from the coldness of the closet and also the way Lucy was behaving.

Letting her run off, Gru stayed frozen. Did this mean that Lucy was breaking up with him? She was acting like something she was not, was this a sign..? But what did he do wrong? And why was she helping others steal private information? So many questions that were hungry for answers, and Lucy was the only one who knew them all.

Building up the strength in his body to stand up again, Gru opened the unlocked door to find Silas and Agent Miller standing outside of it. Silas didn't look too impressed. "Was that Agent Wilde?" Gru sighed deeply, slowly nodding his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I couldn't get her tu tell me vhy, she just pushed me away...like I meant nothing tu her..." He wouldn't cry, not after just one little act. Maybe Lucy will change soon? "I just don't understand what's gotten in to her."

Tired of hearing that stupid familiar British voice, Gru shoved Silas to aside and walked back to where the exit was. What if she was being forced to do this? Lucy was an agent of a league that fought villains, she would never join them.

—

Covered in cold sweat, Gru shot up from his sleeping position, screaming from the horrible nightmare. He wiped his face with his hands and felt his heart beat faster and harder than ever. What just happened?!

He felt a human being rise from his comfy bed, placing their hands on his shoulders in fright. Lucy... "Sweetheart, what's wrong?!" Gru's breathing grew ragged, almost as if he was about to break down. She never helped the villains...she never shoved him and left him...she was here. "Lucy..." Gru wrapped his arms around the redhead's tiny form, laying back down onto the bed and pulling her along to let her lie on his chest. "Please don't leave me Lucy..."

Her tiny hand caressed his soft skin, making his breathing calm down a little. How amazing it was that his woman could help him calm down with just one movement, because he was so deeply in love with her.

"I won't honey...I won't..."

Suddenly, Gru's eyes shot open. No...there was no loving wife there to hug and hold and never let go, just Lucy's pillow. He thought that she actually stayed, but no. Lucy was still under somebody's control, not belonging to Gru anymore. It made the bald man want to cry, but he had to stay strong for her, he knew Lucy didn't mean this. He wouldn't give up hope. Hugging her pillow tighter and inhaling the scent, Gru knew there was no end to how much he wanted Lucy here right now, to know that she was safe and sound with him...but he let her go.

Hearing his bedroom door creak open, a pair of tiny little feet tapped across the floorboards, and the small person tapped Gru on the arm. "Gru...? Could I sleep with you?" Glancing over to his side of the bed to see Agnes, sweetly smiling at him, he sighed and picked her up to place on his lap. "Vhat happened sweetheart? Did yu have a bad dream again?" Agnes shook her head, playing with her tiny unicorns hair in front of her. "I dreamt about Lucy...Edith told me that she wasn't here and I got scared. Where is she Gru?"

He couldn't tell her, otherwise her dreams would be about Lucy abandoning them, which was NOT what she was doing! "She-she's just working late tunight, yu don't have tu worry okay?" Frowning at her father, she laid her small head on his large chest, feeling lucky to have a comforting father like him. "You would save Lucy if she was in trouble wouldn't you daddy?"

Deja-vu...with words. That sounded exactly what Edith had asked him, and he did agree that whatever trouble Lucy was in, he would attempt to rescue her no matter what. But now he knew what was wrong with her, maybe he wouldn't turn out to be the superhero this time. Lucy looked as if she was capable of looking after herself, especially after that risk take she made of stealing those files from the AVL. Why would she need them? Was she trying to research someone important so she knew their weaknesses? Maybe...him? Hugging his youngest tight, Gru hoped for some kind of miracle. A miracle of getting to know these answers and a miracle for getting his wife back into his arms again. He couldn't live without her, he told her a million times, and the same answer was always heard from her, "I promise I won't..." Wiping the moisture away from his eyes, Gru relaxed his head back onto the pillow, maybe having Agnes here would help him calm down. She was sweet with words and was naïve about the world, it could help him feel better. But for now he answered her question with a lie he didn't even know yet.

"O-Of course I would kitten...vhy wouldn't I...?"


	4. Risks

"Thank you Mr Gru, for giving up your time to see us." The bald man uncomfortably fidgeted in the long chair, staring at the fat man with the tea. "Actually, yu forced me tu be here." Gru smirked, but still feeling nervous. The man only got a reply of a glare, wow. That face was one that only a mother could love. "No need for your childishness Mr Gru, you know why I called for you here."

Gru knew why too, because of Lucy. He still had no idea why she would do such a thing, when she was a courageous agent fighting _against_ criminals, not with them. But what sicko could've caused this? There were no villains about that Gru heard of, probably amateurs trying to seek the strong ones to build a great army. But Lucy wasn't the type of girl. "Look sheeps-Ramsbottom, if yu think I changed her den yu are wrong because-" - "I have an idea on who it may be, and it's your responsibility to find out more of this person."

And suddenly, a large blue screen spread across from the tables width, bright enough for Gru to almost be blinded. "We are almost certain that a certain villainess has caused this trauma, but the problem is we can't reveal her identity." On the screen, a picture of a random woman, full black and red suit with a black mask on her face, showed up. The name stated: Unknown. "All we know is she is dangerous, loves to build an army of her own and is skilful with knifes and...strangling. We know because two of our agents were killed from her."

Boy, she sounded quite charming. Killing people was her hobby, so it wouldn't be fun to be friends with this...woman. And also, if this was the culprit they had suspected, Lucy may have been taught how to kill people like this...to become gruesome just like her? The image in his head of Lucy as a villainess frightened him, if he was in her way she would murder him in less than a second. Tried to kiss her, knife through the chest or the pain of being strangled. He had to get Lucy back.

"I-Is dere anyway yu can get location? I need Lucy back...I can't let her turn into de same..." Silas shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Mr Gru, but maybe your assistant could help you? I hear he is an intelligent scientist." Yes! Nefario could do anything, from making the antidote to tracking down villainess' who brainwashed his wife! "I'll let him try I guess, I can't let Lucy be taken away from me forever."

Adjusting his scarf, Gru rose from his chair and walked out of the room, fighting the urge to punch Silas. He sounded as if Lucy wasn't important to him, she was their best agent! She even told him about the time when her best friend was killed on her mission, in a bomb explosion, and Silas couldn't give a damn. He told her to put up with it and find another friend who was capable of looking after themselves.

Gru sighed once again as he reached to his large car, jumping into the drivers seat and stared out the window into the ocean. What if Lucy will eventually switch sides? She wouldn't be his anymore...and their family of five would once again become a family of four. He reached into his coat pocket, taking out a shiny red tube that was her lipstick taser. It was all he had from her, that reminded him of the girl who truly loved him. But was he really alone..? Was this the truth...?

—

"I can't do this...it's horrible!" Lucy moaned, wincing as the chains dug deeper into her wrists. The villain chained her to the wall, hoping it was the only defence to keep Lucy from running away. "Don't you remember what I explained? If you don't hurt them, I'll hurt you. And also I'll hurt them myself." She hated this!

Becoming a fake villainess' sidekick was awful, but she had to do it for the sake of her family. One job Lucy was lately told to do, and it was too much. Stealing personal files of Gru's? Why the heck would she want them? Gru wasn't hiding anything, but if it was to find out his weaknesses then Lucy would turn on her. She would do anything to keep her family safe, even if that meant getting beaten for little things Lucy wouldn't do. For now the worst that she received was a cut across her forehead, from a flying knife. "There's no way I can't hurt my daughters, that's disgusting!" - "Seriously Mrs Wilde, that's not the worst I will ask you to do for me."

Worse than hurting her daughters? What can be worse?! Lucy couldn't do it, Gru had probably told them what she had become, especially after pushing him away the other day...like he meant nothing to her...but he did! What if Gru thought she had changed, and now hated her? Lucy knew how this would all end, Gru and her daughters will hate her, for hurting them and betraying them. She never meant to, she was actually saving them... "Why are you doing this to me...?"

The woman stared at Lucy as if she as staring into her soul, it was more like a glare, all of these questions were furiously annoying. "I want revenge. Your husband has took away something special of mine, I want it back. I want to show him he is weak, and he can't defeat me. I get what I want around here." Lucy rolled her eyes. "You do realise Gru is strong, powerful and much more fierce than you. He could take you in a fight anytime, so don't expect him to not be hunting you down soon, he would never steal anything ever again. He's an ex-villain. He's more special than anyone in this universe, especially more than you."

Lucy was suddenly pinned harshly against the freezing wall, causing her muscles much more pain than ever before. "Listen ginger, I don't have time for your made up stories. We're going to go to his house right now, and you will do as I ask. Is that clear? Or will I have to hurt them myself?"

The redhead gulped, what was worse? Letting someone else hurt her daughters more brutally than herself, or Lucy hurting them? They were both too bad...

"Listen Lucy..." The woman knelt down towards the glaring redhead, who was inwardly shaking of fear, and the thought of not being loved by her family anymore. "Being a villain means you do tough heists, such as this one I'm assigning you on now. But guess what? It's never gonna get old, we do it for entertainment, to show the world how powerful we really are. Do you really want to work for a puny league where they defeat villains? Or do you want to know how a villain acts and thinks?"

Of course she didn't! She was Lucy Wilde, top agent of her entire league and now happily taking a side-by-side role of protecting her family. It's wrong and disgusting to betray her family, as if she would ever do such a thing for real. But that's what Gru thinks...that she's betraying them. If Lucy had the chance, she would tell him everything, but it would just kill them faster. "I'm only doing this to save my family...I would never turn into villain scum like you."

The woman finally glared back, standing up straight and adjusting her leather gloves. "Then why haven't you tried to kill me yet?" Lucy was silent. Because it was a risk, and there were only two consequences and at least one you had to put up with. Either being killed, or having to watch your loved ones be killed.

—

Three in the afternoon, and the three girls were finally heading back home from another boring day of school. Well, to Edith that was. "I told you Miss Henderson would be bad!" - "Not as worse as the Maths teacher, Mrs Moss!" Margo rolled her eyes, she'd rather get on with her properly life than talk about stupid school teachers. She had better and cooler adults to hang about with. Like her parents, well...Gru for now.

The truth was, the girls had no idea why Lucy had disappeared for a while. Gru told them it was just a mission, but she would've said goodbye to them before, right...? "Whatever, I'll just tell dad your teacher hates you enough to give you an F on your test." The massive, black house finally came into sight, making the girls sigh with relief. All that walking was tiring, they never had to walk from school back home, but Gru was hardly working today and needed someone else to take care of them.

It would've been Lucy...but she couldn't. For now, above a normal neighbourhood house, were Lucy and her "boss", hiding behind the cold slabs that held the roof. "It's horrible..." Lucy struggled to keep the gun in her hand still, the threatening weapon she was about to hurt her daughters with. She didn't want to...but it was either hurt or kill. "Aim for the front door, you'll have a better chance to shoot there."

She hesitatingly nodded, watching as the girls walked to the door, and Margo fumbled with the spare keys in her school bag. Lucy meanwhile was frozen in her spot, as she saw a familiar "car" pull up in the driveway, which made her shiver more violently and the villain gasp. "Quickly...! What are you waiting for? Christmas?" She couldn't do it...Gru will know it was her. Especially after that night, he knew something odd was happening, he would know it was her...

The door finally opened and the woman next to her gave a loud groan. "That's it!" She rapidly took hold of Lucy's hands and aimed the gun with them towards Agnes, taking a shot and not missing...landing directly into her arm and hearing a high pitched scream from below. The woman let out a deep chuckle, whilst Lucy only let out tears from her eyes. She hurt her own daughter...she watched Gru hug Agnes tightly, who was sobbing repeatedly. It was contagious, Lucy couldn't help but give into her fountain of tears. "God, stop being such a baby! You're lucky it wasn't in her chest!"

The woman slid down the icy cold slabs of the roof, landing perfectly on the grass and motioned Lucy to join her. The redhead nodded slowly, about to jump down, but took one final look towards her house. And what she saw made her heart stop. Gru was still holding a crying Agnes in his arms, but was now facing directly at Lucy.

He looked furious.

"Lucy!" He shouted, making Lucy jump out of her skin and sliding down the roof. The nervousness in her was bubbling up once again, he looked so mad...all Lacy could wish for was for her to be buried in a large hole. Hidden from the rest of the world. "N-No Gru...you don't under-" - "Vhat has gotten into yu?! Yu never fight with villains, and yu certainly don't hurt yur own daughters!" He had her corned against the house, and by the looks of things, she was alone. The woman left her to deal with these problems, was this all a plan...?

"So c'mon Lucy, share." She didn't. She stayed silent, _you need to save them...no matter what...don't respond... _"So yu're going tu play dhat game huh? Okay..." His voice suddenly became so threatening and mad, Lucy wanted to run away, he had a look in his eyes as if he was about to hurt her. She deserves it actually. "I give yu one last chance, if yu don't give me a good reason vhy, guess what?" And his next line made Lucy's breath stop. "I will be done vith yu."

He took the bigger step, there was no way he could let Lucy get away with hurting her own daughter and not saying sorry or telling why she do e such a thing. Gru waited for her to respond, but Lucy stayed still like she was just a rock he could ignore. But instead, he just sighed with annoyance. "If yu're really going tu be like dhis...dhen stay away from me. Stay away from my daughters. Get out of my life." Lucy tried to fight back the tears that desperately wanted to be free, he was done with her...as if her heart just stopped beating at this moment in time. Smashed like a piece of glass dropped onto the floor.

"N-No...Gru, don't do this-" - "No! I gave yu your chances, and yu just ruined dhem." His eyebrows were fully knitted together and his fists clenched tightly as if blood was going to come out any second. "Wait are yu waiting for? Get dhe fuck out of my life!" He pushed her away from him, harshly and not caring even the slightest. Lucy placed a hand over her mouth, not wanting to show off her sadness, and ran away from him. Was this all real? Was he really telling the truth? Yes...they were done.

Whilst the threatening storm built itself up and started to spit down light rain, Lucy felt her blood boil in her body. Her fists clenched tighter than she had ever been before, because she was furious. This was all a plan. The woman knew that it was wrong for her to be married to an ex-villain, and maybe she wanted him for herself. Lucy was turned into a monster, to be made leave the ones she loved the most and give up to others when she never wanted to. And suddenly, she felt the overwhelming adrenaline kick in, the urge to kill the woman was increasing. To get her husband and daughters back, she'd do anything, even if that meant getting herself in danger.


End file.
